The Digmon Tamers 2
by Robin7
Summary: Yea!!! My first fic! R&R, please enjoy! An all new cast of charectors and a new enemy... only chapter one so far!


Nick: Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic, please enjoy! Robin: Hey, how come my name's in your Pen Name, anyway? Nick: Because it's a cool name. Mako: (walks in) Hey! Nick: What the hell are you doing here; you're not in this fic! Mako: .I'm not? Wait, which one am I in? Robin: The one where the fans choose who falls in love with who, you're the one that makes it interesting. Mako: .Why's that? Nick: BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS A CRAPY CHOICE, GUILMON OR CYBERDRAMON!!!! WAHAHAHA!!!! (Building burns in the background) Mako: Hey, that's sick! Nick: To damn bad, gaywad! (Is chased off of the set by Mako) (You can vote for the choices in my next fic)  
  
Now, this fan fiction!  
  
Chapter One: The Child of Fate, and the Battle  
  
Robin woke up in a cold sweat, and realized he was far from where he was supposed to be. He was in a hospital. "Not again." he sighed, and looked out the window. Birds were singing cheerfully and the sun was shining. "I had a soccer game today, too." He sighed once more and put his head back down on the flat hospital pillow. It wasn't all too new to him. This had happened many times before. His condition must be getting worse, because it happened twice this week. The doctors say it might be a tumor, and it won't take effect for a few more years. "A few years." he thought, "Then comes the real pain." He pointed the remote at the T.V., and he started flipping through the channels, when he saw something interesting on the news. He flipped it back on, and listened.  
  
"More mysterious bombings threatening the area, young witnesses claim to have seen monsters lurking about and claim they are the one's responsible for the terrible bombings, back to you, Chad."  
  
"Yes, Wendy, oh, sorry folks, she's in training and forgot to tell you the time of this incident, the second this week. "  
  
Robin interrupted, "That's odd." And with that, attempted to change the channel, but not before hearing 'Chad' say, "11:43, am." Robin froze, did he say, second time this week, and at 11:43? "But, I passed out twice this week, and I passed out at that same moment. No, that can't be. It's probably just a coincidence!" He managed to stutter. He felt slight serge of energy and snapped his head to the window. What he saw was explained on the television. The Digimon were fighting on the street! Robin fell out of the bed and the girl in the other cubical heard the noise, and looked over, "Oh, are you Okay." she didn't finish for she also looked out the window, and nearly fell over. Robin noticed the girl and introduced himself, "My name's Robin Nagoya, what's yours?" The girl snapped out of the little trance she was in and answered. "Oh, my name is Kira Silver, nice to meet you Robin." She then reverted back to the window, "Those look like Digimon. Do you know." Robin interrupted her and said, "Yes, I know what they are.who doesn't that's my age, anyway?" The two of them were obviously at different age levels, Robin was 12, he liked the computer, Magic; the Gathering, and of course, Digimon, He had black hair that almost looked like an onyx, and had brown eyes. Kira was 15, however, and liked rap music, rap music, and, did I mention rap music? She did like Digimon, but mastered it, and that drained the fun level down. Now she's currently obsessed with rap music. She had auburn hair that goes to her waist, and had blue eyes. They were both in their hospital attire. After a few minuets of staring out the window, they decided to sneak out and go get a better look. They began to get dressed. Robin pulled on a pair of holy jeans and a white t-shirt on, and over the shirt he put a red button-up, but didn't button. He put on his blue wrist band and a bandana on over his head so it covered the back of his head, and left the front locks of jet black hair dangling out. The bandana had a huge blue flame on it and was red with some dots along the rim. He put another bandana around his right arm, which looked the same. Then he strapped on a belt, and put a little sac on the rim of his jeans that held cards. Kira put on a black sleeveless top that had flames coming up from the bottom, dark blue jeans rolled up at the bottom exactly like Rika's, white socks, black and red runners like which had big tongues, a black belt around the waist with a black furry card pouch, red wristbands and a red scarf around the neck. And large silver rings in her ears. "Let's go, Kira!" He said, with a very official tone in his voice. "Sir, yes Sir!" She said sarcastically, and they were off!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dragon Killer!" Yelled a BlackWarGreymon, and a huge red ball formed in his hands and he threw it at the WarGreymon nearer to the earth. The WarGreymon barely dodged it, and yelled out "Terra Force!" and a sphere, orange, but I identical to the other's was hurled at him and landed a direct hit. He tumbled to the ground and tried to get back up, but the WarGreymon's foot landed on his chest and knocked the wind out of him, just as the children walked into the battle. Kira was huffing and puffing, for she had chased Robin the hole way, yelling, "Don't get too close," the whole time. He looked at the warriors, awestricken. "Kira, are they real?" He asked, stuttering. "I think so." She said, spacing out. Just then, the BlackWarGreymon awoke and grabbed the other WarGreymon's groin. That; would have made any man fall. "Hey! That was just messed up!" Robin yelled out. And then, out of nowhere, a bright light appeared and a D-Power fell into his hands, and it began to glow red. The WarGreymon was glowing and dedigivoved to Agumon. "What are you just standing there for?" Kira asked, "Help him!" "Uh, okay?" He replied, and slashed a card.  
  
Digi-modify! Digivolution, Activate! Agumon Digivolve to.Greymon! Digi-modify! Power, Activate! Digi-modify! SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind, Activate!  
  
"Here!" Yelled the Greymon, "Frozen Wind!" The BlackWarGreymon was already weakened, so it dealt just enough damage to completely freeze him. "Now," yelled Robin to Greymon, "Just head-butt him!" Greymon did and the ice and the Digimon shattered and reverted into data.  
  
Soon to come, Chapter Two! Onward to Adventure!  
  
Please, post some reviews.Please? 


End file.
